Things They Didn't Think Of
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: AU/ She was sad, he was there, they hated each other, they found each other, they kept it in there mind, they went on not looking back, that is in till she found out something & one thing leads to another, things they never thought of feelings and all.
1. Vaction, I Think Not

His father demanded it. They were all to pack and get on the plane for a little...vacation. He didn't want to go, he had work to tend to but his father demanded he pack and if he didn't he would not have a job to return he did.

So now they were all on a plane going to a nice beach resort, and by all he means...........himself, his father, the half breed, the half breeds past or not past lover, the half breeds what ever you want to call her, kagome, the half breeds assistant Miroku and kagomes friend and assistant Sango. His father insisted they all go, leaving Kouga and Shippo to deal with the company. He knew when he got back from this so called vacation he would have a world of a mess to clean up. He could not believe his father would leave Kouga and the young Shippo in charge!

--

So now here he was in a ball room, in a hotel, on a beach, on' vacation', one he cared not to be on. He is now leaning on a bar with a glass on wine in hand and scanning the room.

His eye found the half breed first, he was talking to his past or not past lover kikyo. He wondered about that, Kikyo had to leave, had to, and when she did she was replaced by this kagome woman. When kikyo had returned not only did kagome have her job but it would seem she had the attention of her 'man' and kikyo would not let him go without a fight. Ok, so Kagome and Inuyasha were not dating. It would seem the half breed could not be with either women, he could not pick. Sesshomaru felt sick, he hated that the half breed was his brother. His eye moved on...

He soon found Miroku who was groping the woman Sango, which earned him a slap. Sesshomaru didn't care about human affairs but he never did understand why the man insisted on groping the woman when he knew she was going to slap him.

His eyes then fell on her, she walked in playing with her little necklace. She was wearing a short blue party dress and her hair was up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon and a butterfly clip. The clip, it was a gift from 'him' for her last birthday, his father had demanded everyone buy her a gift for her 22nd birthday, so one day while having his watch cleaned he spotted the butterfly and thought of her, he knew not why, but he did. It was white gold and had diamond's and blue Sapphire in it and he bought it, he never bought women anything, but had to, his father demanded it. Ok so he didn't have to buy her something that expensive but he knew it would erk his brother and make his father happy so he did it and she had loved it. But was quick to tell her not to think to much of it that his father demanded he buy it for her, which she had believed.

So now he was watching her and her butterfly clip, walk across the room to his half brother. He sniffed the air, she was nervous but determined. In that instant he knew she was about to demand the half breed choose her or Kikyo, he just knew it. He found himself smirking, he knew the half breed would choose the other woman, he knew his bother was once again going to be stupid and make a mess of thing, yes his brother was a idiot. So he smirked and watched but soon found himself with company, his father.

"Sesshomaru my boy your smirking I never see you smirk, I must know whats on your mind"

Sesshomaru did not removed his eye from where they were. "It would seem the half breed is about to make a fool of himself"

Soon his father was following his line of site, now they were both watching as Kagome talked to Inuyasha, then Inuyasha trying to plea with her, then her not letting him, then him telling her something she didn't want to hear, then her turning on her heel and running crystal tears falling from her face. Yep, the half breed once again was being stupid. Sesshomaru felt his father stiffen and soon the smirk on Sesshomarus face left and he turned to his father. His father was angry that the half breed hurt the girl. Sesshomaru could not figure out what was with his father and humans.

"Go to her" his father said,

His father never told him or asked him to do anything...in less his father felt strong about it. He growled but did as he was told, he respected his father, yes his great and terrible father. He walked out of the ball room and out some double doors that led to the beach. There out near the sea sat the woman, her knees to her chest and her head on her knees. He slowly walked to her and stood not saying a word. His father told him to go to her, he didn't say talk to her. But the silence was killing him, the only other times they were alone they were throwing insults at each other or arguing, he liked that about her. He felt like making her mad, as if she was not already upset enough.

She lifted her head up "Sesshomaru im not in the mood for one of our arguments" she said. He had to admit he liked the way she said 'their arguments'

She was the only woman or human he let talk to him that way, the only one he would let argue with him, the only he would let insult him to a degree, for she was a different kind of human... and different kind of woman. She was one to take note of.

"If you have nothing to say you could at least help me up" she said. He didn't have anything to say to her at the moment so he offered her his hand. She got up and dusted the sand from her butt and began to walked away but stopped when he spoke.

"Do not be so stupid woman" Yes he would make her mad, he liked it when she was mad.

"Yeah, I'm stupid, stupid for thinking someone would love me" she spat back sarcastically.

"Maybe I should be cold and mean like you" She added turning to walk away again.

_did she just insult this sesshomaru!! she did!! and she dare walk away!!_

She quickly found her arm grabbed, she looked up at him.

"Do you dare walk away from me?" he said angered that she dare do that, like she had never had done it before, she had. But he was trying to make her mad, how dare she walk away while he was in the middle of trying to make her mad!!

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Woman"

"I hate you"

"You deserve better"

"You deserve- -wait what?" Did he just say what she thought he just said, yes he did. He didn't know why he had said it, yes he did, he was wise and to be known as wise one would have let one know he was wise buy saying wise things,yes that is why he said it.


	2. Thinking Only Of The Moment

**WARNING: HARD LEMON, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF NOT OF AGE!! or if you dont like lemons...yeah**

_Last time_

_"You deserve better"_

_"You deseve- -wait what?" Did he just say what she thought he just said...yes he did. He didn't know why he had said it, yes he did...he was wise. and to be known as wise one would have let one know he was wise buy saying wise things...yes that is why he said it._

_--_

"You deserve better" He said again,

"Your right I do I deserve someone better than your brother as a boyfriend and I deserve someone better to talk to than you" Hate in her words, she snatched her arm from him.

"I do not have to be here woman" Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at her,

"Then why are you here, right, cause your father demanded it of you" She said knowing all to well that his father had sent him out, Sesshomaru would never come on his own.

"Tell you what Sesshomaru you find me someone better, then you and your brother can be rid of me" She was sick of him, she was sick of his brother,she didn't need him insulting her and pointing out the obvious. She just didn't need it and again she tried to walk away. Sesshamaru was trying to make her angry, which he did, but in the process found himself angry. She deserved someone better than him to talk to? _how dare she! _There was no one better than him to talk to, hell there was no one better than him period! She should be thankful he even gave her the time of day! Oh he was going to get her,

Again he grabbed her and turned her to him "Leave me- she was cut short when his lips crushed down on hers. She was shocked, shocked, shocked, shocked! and mad...very, very, mad! _how dare he!!_

He knew it would make her mad, he wanted her livid, but then as he stood there kissing her she didn't kiss back, how dare she not kiss back!! He may have done it to make her mad but damnit he was kissing her and she should be kissing him back! She? deny him? Any woman would die to be her right now, no this would not do. He growled his anger at her. It did the trick, she closed her eyes and press her lips back against his. Sesshomaru's hand went to the back of her neck and press down, making her lips press down harder on his. He bit her lip causing her to gasp. He quickly silenced her gasp by turning their hard kiss into a passionate one, by sliding his tongue into her mouth and exploring.

She tilted her head and moaned into his mouth. He smelt it, she was angry, angry and aroused, very aroused. She was aroused by him, he liked that thought. He liked knowing that she was getting wet, wet for him. But to his surprise he was growing hard, hard for her. He should have been mad about her touching him but he was not, he started it after all. It was just supposed to make her mad and it did, but it also made him mad cause she didn't kiss him back. But then he made her and now they were both aroused. Every second he spent in her mouth and ever second he thought about how wet she was for him he would become more aroused.

She wanted him, no she wanted his body, she wanted him to take her mind off Inuyasha, she just wanted to forget, and what better way than to have hot sex with another man, and what better man to do it with then the man she was with, a man she knew, a man she knew would not care or love her, and that was fine. She didn't want him to care or love, she just wanted him to take her so she could forget and get over it all.

He just wanted release. He didn't have to take her to get his but she was wet for him. So what better way to get off then to take a woman, her being the woman, the one he knew could not stand him, the one woman he would let touch him, the woman he knew was not over his brother, but she wanted to be and he would get his release and she would forget her pain. It worked for both of them. He knew she would not dare have feelings for him, she already stated she hated him so why not, but not here.

He broke the kiss and picked her up and with a quickness he found himself kicking open the door to his room and kicking it closed. He threw her on the bed and crawled over her and ripped her dress from top to bottom and pushed it off her arms. He was happy to see she wore not panties. He leaned in a nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent, her scent......

_she is innocent...no man has taken her.._

He never smelt her this way, which is why he never knew she was still innocent. She would give him her innocents for one night of passion and to get over his brother?

He was brought out of his thoughts when she playfully bit his neck, he growled and pushed her face away with his and bit her back, not hard enough to leave a mark, just enough to tell her he was the dominant one. He ripped his shirt off and leaned back in and kissed her. She threw her arms over his shoulder and ran her nails over his back.

He didn't care about her or her innocents, yes he would take her! He slowly slid away from her, her hands brushing against him till they fell because he was no longer in there reach. He undid his pants and let them fall and crawled back over her. When he leaned in to suck on her breast his manhood rubbed her hot spot and he could feel how wet she was and oh kami was she wet. Kagome just threw her head back as she felt his hot mouth over her breast and his hard manhood at her womanhood.

He slowly reached and grabbed his hard penis and rubbed it against her wetness as he kissed one breast and played with the other. It was driving her mad, he was playing with her and she didn't like it.

"Kami Sesshomaru just fuck me" she said her head back her hands on the wood bars of the head board. That's all it took. She said it, Not make love, not have sex, but fuck. Not caring of her innocent his thrust into her and she screamed/cried her pain out to the night. He stayed still, he would at lease let her get used to him.

She felt her heat rise now that the pain was gone and she could feel his hard penis in her. She slowly moved her hips against him, he held her thighs and slowly began to thrust in her, meeting her rhythm. She would suck in air and release it, suck in air and release it. He would pull himself almost out of her and the go back in hard, in a slow steady past and it was driving her mad. So when he was almost out of her again she scooted up and sat, then leaned down and placed her hot mouth on his tip and sucked. He let of a low growl and leaned his head back, Kami it felt good, and she didn't stop at the tip she took what she could of him in her mouth, testing her self.

But then she stopped and when he open his eyes her back was to him, she was still on the bed, standing on her knees and holding on to the bed post, her hair was now down and playing with her back. He liked it better when her hair was down. He scooted to her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him and slowly slid into her. Her head went in between her arms and her breast bounced as he moved in and out of her, but she wanted it harder.

"Harder" she said, so his thrust were harder, but now he was going a little fast, she wanted it slow

"Slower Sesshomaru" she said in a moan, so he slowed down. slow and hard, it was teasing both of them. He grabbed her hair and pulled her from the post so now her back was touch his chest, his dick still in her. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Tell me you want me" he said in a dark low tone as he sucked on her neck and ran his hand down to her 'spot' and rubbed while still thrusting into her.

" I want you" she said breathless.

He pushed her down and removed himself from her and turned her over. He moved down her body till his head was in between her legs. He sucked on her, licked her, played with her, all the while stroking himself, he want her to tell him.

"Tell me you need me" removing his mouth from her womanhood.

Her hand made its way down to her wetness and she began to rub her 'spot', the spot he was just sucking. Yes, she did needed him, she needed him in her "I need you in me now" she said dying to feel him inside of her. He picked her up and sat her on a near by desk, she grabbed his hardness and placed it at her entrance once again, and he thrust into her. His hand on the desk, his mouth on her neck and her hand scratching his back. He was now thrusting hard and fast, and she was crying out 'ah' and 'yes' and 'more'. Kami she was so tight and warm and wet, wet for him. She laid back and arched, pushing her breast to the sky. He ran a clawed hand up her body and in between her breast, It was time, she was crying for it, her body was asking for release and she would not last much long and neither would he. He wanted the make her cum, he didn't want her to cum because her body could not take anymore, so he picked her back up, still in her and moved back to the bed. He grabbed one of her legs and placed it at his hip and began his pace again. Hard and fast, he loved the sound their body's hitting together, that just turned him on more and she was moaning, crying out, clutching the sheets, he wanted to hear her say his name, he wanted them to cum together.

"Cum with me woman" he demanded,

"Yes" in a loud angered moan.

He slowed his pace, now barley moving, but he was still slamming into her hard, it as coming and he wanted her to scream out his name.

"Say my name as if you care for me" he demanded his voice angry and loud. He didn't want her to love him but he wanted to be the only thing on her mind, which he was.

That all it took for her and she did yell his name, as if he was the only one that could save her. She screamed as if she were losing him and didn't want to. She screamed his name as if she were trying to get him back, as if she loved him with all her heart. They came together, she screamed his name and dug her nails into his arms and he growl with anger and he growled loud. He held himself still in her, his hot seed pumping into her. Both of them loved the way that felt, it was so hot. She had said his name just as he wanted her to, and he had loved it, that was all it took for him to cum with her.

He leaned down and rolled over, still in her, so that now she was on top of him. She moved her hips, rubbing her clit on his abdomen. It felt good, gave her a little tingle, it felt as if it were calming her orgasm. When she stopped moving he rolled to his side and pulled out. They both let sleep take them, warm because of their hot passionate sex and now warm covers. Neither thinking about tomorrow.


	3. Didn't Think About The Next Day, Did Ya?

When she woke up she didn't move. She noticed he was not there and that was find with her. She just laid there looking up. She felt good, like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She finally did sit up and clutched the sheets to her body and looked around the room with her eyes for her clothes..._oh yeah..._

She would not be wearing them, for her poor dress was noting more than torn pieces of cloth, that would mean she would have to go _sneak_ to her room, in nothing...but a sheet. _kami why me.._

She went to the door and opened it, just enough to peek one eye out of it..._hmm..._

She waited a minute and after seeing no one..._sheranveryquicklytoherroom_...and shut the door. 'sigh' She was safe and no one saw her._ shower...I need a shower! _She removed the sheet from her body and went to shower, scrubbing ever inch of her body, she knew all to well the ways of a demons nose. She had just stepped out of the shower, towel around her body and towel around her hair, when a VERY worried Sango barged in.

"KAGAOME!!" she said letting out a breath and closing the door.

Kagome just blinked.

"Where have you been!!.I came to your room last night to check on you and you were not here and it was very late!!"

"Uh um-

"But don't worry I didn't bother the others"

_kami that's good to know _Kagome thought instead of answering Sango's question. Kagome then took note of Sangos wear,

"Sango why are you in your bathing suit now has breakfasts already been served?" Kagome noticed her friend wearing a light pink bikini as soon as she walked in the door.

"Oh no, breakfasts is being served on the outside deck on the beach, speaking of which you better hurry and get dress so we are not late for it"

"Right" Kagome said. She put on her dark green bikini and and followed Sango outside.

So they came out of the double doors, and what was the first thing Kagome laid her eyes on? _him_. He was sitting in a iron chair, his arm rest on a iron table, with a clear glass of orange juice in his hand. Then, right then did it hit her, she didn't think about what it would be like to face him. The man she slept with was not one she would never see again, in fact it was one she would see .time..._crap_

They didn't think about the morning after-

He had not looked at her and she was glad because she was blushing. She grabbed Sango in a hurry and pushed her to the buffet lined table. "Kagome?"

"Just get some breakfasts and lets go!!" She said in a whisper, trying to urge her friend to come on. As long as her back was to him, she was fine...right?

So Sango hurried down the line only to be grabbed by Kagome and dragged down the ramp to the beach.

--

His eyes were on her as she dragged her friend down the ramp to the beach. She was in a tiny winne bikini. He did take note that his scent was not left over, he was glad the woman had washed the scent away, there would be no problem...right?

"Well I'm glad to see my youngest sons actions have not stressed the girl, seems shes rather fine, don't you think Sesshomaru?"

His father, he always came in on the wrong and right time. "Indeed" was all he said, his eye still on the girl. He was staring and he himself was not even aware. Toga smirked, even tho they had both washed, very well, his powerful nose smelt it. He knew as soon as Kagome walked outside, that his eldest son, and his favorite human 'daughter' in his eyes, had slept together. This could be or would be and good or bad thing. He was interested in seeing what there relationship now was...if there even was one.

"Well I'm sure the girl will be fine, beautiful as she is, she will find a man in no time" he said, seeing if he could get something out of his older son. He would have said new man, but the fact was his younger son and her and never been a couple.

He got no response from Sesshomaru, it would seem they had no relationship, it would seem they had just had one night of passion. He knew his son was wise, and he knew she was not the type of girl who did things without thinking, but he could not help but to think that there were things they didn't think of. Things that came with having passionate sex. He knew they had not just hand sex, his son was mad and she was upset the night before, and he knew they put those feelings in the sex they were having, making up there own feelings for one another and that was one of the things he was afraid they had not thought of, and even now it would seem they didn't know it.

No they didn't know it yet. They didn't know they had feelings for each other yet, but he knew in due time they would show, what ever those feelings might be. whither it was hate, lust, friendship, love ...or nothing at all.

--

"Kagome! why did you pull me like that!"

Kagome was dying to tell her friend, she knew if she didn't she would burst at the wrong time.

"I slept with him" Kagome whispered.

Sango was shocked but whispered back "Slept with who?"

Kagome got real close and pressed her lips to Sangos ear and put her hand up to hide that fact "Sesshomaru"

"WHAT!" Sango yelled. Kagome quickly covered her friends mouth "Sango be quite Kami!" she then dragged her friend, breakfasts and all down the beach for more talk.

Sesshaomru had witnessed it all. He knew that she had told her friend. He was not to happy about it. It was supposed to stay just between him and her.


	4. Was It Worth It

Sesshomaru watched as Sango and Kagome played in the water, he sat in the same spot and watched as they laid in the sun, even watch as a couple of guys walked by them, eyeing them. He sat in that same spot and watched a few guy even hit on them but he didn't worry, not that he would worry, any time a guy would come up to them Miroku would send them packing, that man was a pervert, it was apparent that he was the only one allowed to be.

Sesshomaru had not seen his idiot half brother or his 'woman' all day, at least his brother was wise enough to say away. Sesshomaru sat in that chair not moving, he had something he wanted to say to her and he would. Kagome was in the water the sun going down, It was a erotic site, her wet hair, her wet bod, the orange sun beaming down on her and the water. Sesshomaru didn't let it phase him. He watched as Sango tried to wave Kagome out of the water and he watched as Kagome waved her friend off. He eyed Miroku and Sango as they walked up the ramp and past him. Sango tried hard not to look at him but she let her eye slip to glance at him and he was giving her a cold death glare. After they were out of site Sesshomaru took the last sip of his liquor and made his way down to the beach. She came out of the water and put a towel around her, she didn't even notice he had walked up in till she started to walk back to the hotel, She was right by him when he spoke.

"You told her"

She stopped and held the towel to her tight. "Oh Sesshomaru" She said startled, "Oh um that, She wont tell"

"It was supposed to be between me and you no one else" He told her stern, his eyes never once looking at her.

"She will keep it to herself" She said looking at him. He then turned to her "See that she does" and then he walked away.

"Jerk" She said under her breath.

------

That night Sango demanded Kagome go with her to the little tiki bar that was outside on the beach. Sango was in a black tank top with a long strait warp around Hawaiian skirt. Kagome was in a long ruffled white skirt with a green tank top. Kagome skirt, unlike Sango would flow in the wind. They sat at the bar laughing and drinking, neither of the noticed the man sitting at a table watching them but then again not watching them.

"So...." Sango started

"So what"

"Tell!" Sango demeaned, swirling her straw in her frozen drink.

"There's nothing to tell" Kagoeme giggled.

"You mean it was that bad!" Sango stopped stirring her drink.

"NO!! that's not what I meant, it was great" Kagome had a distant look, Sango knew she was thinking about it.

"Well?" Sango wanted more,

Kagome turned to her again "Well what?" She asked, they were sitting on stools at the bar, the bar man was moving his head going back and forth between the two women talking.

"Now what? are you guys dating? what?"

"No! it was nothing Sango, just nothing, it meant nothing"

Sango just looked at her mouth open..._nothing right now..._Sango thought, she knew, even if her friends didn't want to, that she was going to have feelings for him. Its just the way it is with women, well for women who were in love with love. Even if they never got together, even if they never thought about that night again, she/he would have some sort of feelings for the other, Sango knew it.

"You gave him your innocent Kagome, was, was it worth it"

"Kagome looked at her drink "Actually Sango...yes...it was worth it" Kagome looked at her and smiled. She didn't feel bad about giving her innocents to him. One, he was a great lover, it could not have been better, two, he was not some nasty guy who would go around telling everyone, three, he was not someone she would never see again, she would always see him, see him and know. She was kinda proud about it. Sure he had his share of women but he didn't sleep with every woman that came around she knew that, in fact he could not stand women all on him.

"I wounder If I was his first virgin" Kagome stated, she was kinda asking herself and she didn't mean to say it out loud..._yep _Sango thought _its already started_

"Did he ask you before he..uh took you?" Both women turned to the bar guy. He didn't get why there were looking at him like that, he had been listing to them since they started. "Noo" Kagome said slowly

"Then yes...you are his fist virgin" The bar keep sai,

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked, she was kinda glad she was his first..._take that Sesshomaru..._Kagome thought.

"I just do" The man said

"I don't think he even knew" Kagome said taking a sip of her drink.

The bar guy shrugged his shoulder and walked away. Sesshomaru, they didn't even know he was sitting at a table watching them, they didn't know he heard everything.

Kagome and Sango went on talking about girl stuff,. that was in till and man came up smiling at Kagome "Well hello beautiful" He said with a smug look on his face. Kagome and Sango knew what kind of guy he was, the kind that thought they could get any woman they wanted.

"Hi" Kagome said turning to her drink. They guy put his arm around her chair "How about I buy you a drink?"

Sango rolled her eyes and got up to go to the bathroom she knew Kagome could handle this guy no problem and if not the guy behind the bar would.

"I already have one" Kagome pointed out. The guy then pushed her drink away and took her hand "Then what about a dance?"

"Oh, um, no really Id rather not" Kagome said, she was uncomfortable now. "Come on don't be shy" The guy said as he pulled on her hand trying to get her out of her seat. "No really" She said now standing up since he manged to wedge her out of her seat. "Don't worry I'll be gentle"

Kagome tried once more to remove her hand from his "let go you jerk!!" Kagome said, the guy all the sudden stopped pulling and looked past her, Kagome followed his gaze and what did her eyes land on? Sesshomaru standing behind her, arms crossed. "You want to dance with her to? well you have to wait your turn guy" The smug guy said with a smirk.

"I suggest you remove you hands from her person or I will remove them for you" Sesshomaru said never once looking at Kagome "Who are you her boyfriend?" the guy asked sarcastically. Kagome blushed. "It is none of you concern what my relations are with the woman now remove your hand from her person" Sesshomaru warned again stepping forward. "Shesh, find you can dance with her first" The guy said letting go of Kagomes hand and walking away back to his group friends, who were now laughing at him.


	5. Just The Way Things Are

One of the guys in his group of friends got up and made his way over to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kagomes hand and pulled her on to the beach, he did not feel the need to start a pointless fight, a fight he would win no contest.

They were standing on the steps of the tiki bar watching the waves crash "Thanks" Kagome said not looking at him. Sesshomaru looked down at the small woman and she looked up at him. At that point Sango had come back. The guy who just wanted to apologies for his friends pointed her in Kagomes direction, there she saw Sesshomaru looking at Kagome and Kagome looking at him, their hair dancing together in the wind. Kagomes skirt brushing against his leg, it was a romantic site for people who were not romantic with one another, Sango sighed..._oh kagome_

She was afraid her friend was headed for heart break lane, again. But then she watched as Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome full force. The kiss was hot, Kagome knew what it meant. He was pushing his lips hard against hers like it would be their last kiss_ it's are last kiss..isn't it sesshomaru? _She knew it was, she knew it was his way of telling her one night of passion and nothing more. Sesshomaru pulled away and left, Kagome waited a few moments before running down the step and into the harsh wind of the beach, she wanted to stop him but she would not she only needed him that one night, she only wanted him for that one night, only loved him that one night.

Sango came out and placed her hand on Kagomes shoulder "You alright?"

Kagome placed her hand on top of Sango's and smiled "I'm fine"

The next day Sesshomaru came out to the pool to speak to his father. The first thing he saw was Kouga, then the next thing he took note of was that Kouga was holding Kagome, then Kouga jumped into the pool with her. Everyone was swimming, even the half breed and other woman. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then looked at his father, who was sitting in a chair.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked, his father knew he was asking of Kouga

"I invited him to come down, looks like everyone is having fun no?"

Sesshomaru did not find his father amusing, he turned and walked back inside.

-------------------

That night Sesshomaru left his room to go to the bar, oh how he needed a hard drink. As he left he hear her giggle and saw them leaving, they were going somewhere and he told himself he did not care. Sesshomaru found his way to the bar and drank, never speaking to any of the women who sat next to him. Kouga took Kagome out to dinner, she had agreed to go, after all everyone else was out on a date. After dinner they went and saw a funny movie, it made Kagome forget everything that had happend the last few days. After the movie Kouga insisted they go to the little fair, were they met up with Miroku and Sango. Kouga won Kagome a cute stuffed animal.

Once they returned home Kagome found herself going to Kouga's room, why she did not know. He kissed her once in the room and she stayed very still. She was not one to bounce from guy to guy, or do things like this. Kouga kissed her and they moved to his bed. Kagome sat and watched as Kouga took off his shirt. Kagome fought with herself, she knew she would not do this, this was not like her. But then again she was asking herself why not? Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo and Sesshomaru she should just forget, nothing was going to come of that. What was she supposed to do, be by herslf the rest of her life. No.

Kagome found herself letting Kouga close to her and it was sweet. It was not hot or passionate or wild. It did not take her mind off things, it was just what it was, 2 adults having sex, but it was sweet and soft and Kagome found herself just going with it, following her mind and not her heart.

--------------

Outside stood Sesshomru, and he found himself angry. He had seen Kagome go into Kougas room and he knew what was going on now. He found himself mad and wondring if she was saying Kougas name. Sesshomaru made is way to his room and in now time found himself packing, he did not want to be here in the first damn place. He found himself having flashes of him and her and the night they spent together. Her on his bed, her on his desk, her nails on his back, he saying his name. Sesshomaru growled and finshed packing, he was going home.

Sesshomaru had the bell man come and get his stuff and then he left his room after calling his father to inform him he was leaving and leaing now, his father tried to stop him. Sesshomaru slammed the door to his room and walked down the hall. He stopped we he saw her, she looked at him and the bag in his hand "Are you leaving?" She asked, not knowing that he was even angry,

"Yes" He then walked past her and did just that.


	6. Back To Work

"Back to work to soon" Sango said holding heavy files,

Kagome smiled "Oh Sango, its our first day back silly"

"Hey Kagome"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha come "Give this to asshole will ya"

"Inuyasha" She snapped,

"What, he is a asshole"

"Why don't you just give it to him?"

"Because its been 5 days since iv seen him and I wanna make it a week"

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the letter from him "Your such a baby"

Kagome said bye to Sango and and made her way to Sesshomaru office. It was not until she got close they her heart raced a bit, she had forgotten about their night and it was all rushing back to her.

"Calm down girl"

Kagome knocked on his door,

"Go away"

She ignored him and opened the door and walked in,

"I got something for you, your brother insisted I give it to you"

She held it out to him, he snatched it from her "Get out"

She drew her eye brows together "What's your problem, I'm only the messenger you know"

He looked at her "And to think I got on to your bother for calling you a asshole"

"I care not what my brother calls me woman"

"Oh Kami, are we back to calling me woman, did I do something to you?"

He said nothing and turned from her, something was not right, was it her or was he being mean?

"Why did you leave so soon?" She asked in a softer voice,

"Do not act as if you care woman"

Kagome took a deep breath in "I didn't say I did or didn't I was just asking why you left"

"It does not matter"

She placed her hands on her hips "Ok did I do something to you or are you just being a big puppy"

Pun intended, "You know what" She put her hand up "Don't answer that, I already know then answer, it runs in the family, you a big puppy"

Kagome twirled on her feet and left his office, slamming his door just to get her point across.

"Stupid dog demons"

"That's why you should date a wolf!"

"Shut it Kouga!" Kagome snapped as she passed him,

"What got her in a mad mood" He asked out loud as she left,

Kouga then turned around and came face to face with Sesshomaru and he didn't look happy,

"So your the reason shes in a bad mood, what did you do man"

A low growl came from him "Don't tell me your in a bad mood to?"

Kouga was not given a answer, instead, he was thrown out the nearest window.


	7. Out The Window

I re-read this and LOL the whole time, so I had to add!

* * *

"Stupid dog demon's" Kagome said as she made her way back to Sango,

"Something wrong Kagome? Sango asked while looking at the printer that was not printing right,

"Oh nothing, the-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" It started loud and then faded,

Both women looked at the window "Did you hear that?" Kagome asked,

"Yes!" Sango said back, both women ran to the window and looked down,

"Oh my Kami it's Kouga!" Kagome yelled.

"What's he doing out there" Sango asked,

Kagome gave her friend a flat look "I don't think he did this on his own" But then again, Kagome sighed,

"We better go check on him" Added Sango.

* * *

"HE WHAT" Kagome yelled,

"You heard me, that ass threw me out the window!" Kouga sat on a desk, Sango was fixing him up, Miroku and Inuyasha watching.

"I'm so getting a paid vacation for this" Kouga added,

Kagome was pissed, what the hell was wrong with Sesshomaru!

He had a stick up his ass more than normal, she twirled on her heel and pressed the butt for the top floor, she pressed it at least 100 times before the door opened for her.

"What wrong with her" Kouga asked, watching as Kagome left "It's not like she got thrown out with window"

"My brother's gunna get it, we should go watch" Inuyasha added knowing all to well where she was headed.

"I think not my friend" Miroku added,

Sango tried not to smile, somehow she knew this had something to do with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

* * *

She didn't knock, she just rushed right in,

"What the hell is-" Kagome was cut short as a tall woman stood from her chair and looked at her, she had long black hair and you could tell she was demon.

Kagome narrowed her eye's at Sesshomaru before looking at the woman again "I'm sorry I didn't know he was with someone"

She then looked back at Sesshomaru "Ill be back later" She snapped,

"Do not bother woman, we are going out, I will not be back to for the rest of the day"

What did that mean? The woman stood and smiled "Is something wrong?" She asked,

"The girl is mad with the way I handled her boyfriend, nothing more, come we have reservation at 5" Sesshomaru walked past Kagome without a look, and the woman followed.

"Boy-friend?" Kagome spoke to herself "But I don't have a boyfriend" or at least not the last time she checked.

Did Sesshomaru think that Kouga was Kagome's boy friend? Kagome shook her head, that didn't matter, she still wanted to yell at him, it had been awhile since she was able to, then it hit her, he was going on a date.

Kagome lip's parted, all the sudden, she felt a bit sad.

* * *

Kagome came back down to her friends, who just watched her walk to her desk.

"Well did you chew him out" Inyasha asked,

"Did you tell him I'm not coming to work tomorrow" Kouga asked,

"Kagome?" Sango added,

"No, No and he is going out on a date" She looked at them, "I'm going home"

Sango watched as Kagome left,

"She cant go home, its not 5 yet!" Inuyasha snapped,

Sango felt so bad for her friend "Guy's I think we can call it a day, you heard her Sesshomaru's gone"

That's all they needed to hear, the boy's made a made dash, while Sango ran out after Kagome.

"Kagome!" She called out, as she ran up to her,

It was going to rain soon.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why" Kagome was faking it, Sango bit her bottom lip "Your not upset?" Sango added,

"No, why?" Kagome was not looking at her friend, she was afraid if she did, she might just show feelings, even it was small.

"Did he say why he did it?"

Kagome stopped and sighed "He called Kouga my boyfriend and then left with some woman"

Kagome then started walking again. The rain drops started falling after that, behind her Sango smiled, Sesshomaru did care, even if he didn't know it yet, deep down he did, why else would he toss Kouga out the window?


End file.
